


Silence Is Not The Way

by Dragon_MoonX



Series: Safe In Your Arms [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Appendicitis, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cover Art, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Sickfic, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: Credence Barebone is used to keeping quiet, despite years of abuse and neglect from his adoptive mother. But when Chastity falls ill and doesn't seem to be getting any better, Credence is forced to speak up, seeking help from the only person who will listen.
Series: Safe In Your Arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. What Can The Matter Be?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place six years after A Visit To The Doctor. Credence is fourteen and Chastity is seven.

The morning began like any other, cold and grey with a layer of snow accumulating on the sidewalk. Smoke rose in darkened spirals over the rooftops, the scent of woodsmoke lingering in the air.

Credence Barebone was helping his mother in the kitchen, his little sister sitting at the kitchen table. As usual, Mary Lou was making a pot of pea soup, her son distributing the thickened liquid to a group of children who had gathered at the church.

"Eat your breakfast, Chastity," said Mary Lou, her voice carrying across the kitchen. She placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her daughter, sprinkling it with a handful of leftover peas. "Do you know how many of those starving children would be grateful for a meal like this?"

Chastity recoiled at the sight, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Her brother, who had finished serving the last of the orphan children, was given permission to join her at the table, taking a seat before his own steaming bowl of oatmeal.

"It's not so bad if you try drinking some water," said Credence, keeping his voice low so as not to draw attention from their mother.

He dipped his spoon into the bowl, using it to fish out one of the offending peas. It was disgusting, seeing this green vegetable coated in thick globs of oatmeal, and it was only with a great amount of effort that he managed to wash it down with a sip of water.

Credence repeated this process, encouraging his sister to do the same, until he was left with nothing but oatmeal in his bowl. However, Chastity seemed to have lost her appetite.

"I know it isn't very good," said Credence, leaning forward in his seat. "But you should try to eat something."

"Credence!" Mary Lou snapped, approaching from behind and hitting him with a wooden spoon. "Quit running your mouth and eat your breakfast!" She turned to Chastity, brandishing the wooden spoon at her. "You too, young lady. There's work to be done, and I'll not have you wasting time with your bellyaching."

Chastity whimpered, cowering in fear under their mother's fierce gaze. Beside her, Credence sat rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder where Mary Lou had hit him. As usual, it looked as though it was going to be another long, miserable day.

.oOo.

After forcing herself to eat some breakfast, Chastity was helped into her coat by her older brother. Then came her mittens and boots, the little girl squirming uncomfortably when Credence tried putting the boots on her feet.

"Come on," said Credence, taking her by the hand and helping her down the icy steps. He'd barely made it out the door before Mary Lou swept past, thrusting a stack of leaflets in his hand.

"You two," she snapped, her tone biting and harsh. "I want both of you at the fountain near the library. I'll be at the market, enlightening these poor fools so that they may see the truth." She then continued on her way, the leaves swirling about her ankles as she crossed the street.

Credence gave Chastity's hand a gentle squeeze, shifting slightly so that he could adjust his hold on the leaflets. "The fountain," he said thoughtfully, remembering the street vendors who often parked their carts near the fountain on sunny days. "Maybe we can get something to eat there."

His expression hopeful, Credence tucked the leaflets under his arm and checked his pockets for some spare change. What he found was a few pennies, a nickel and a dime leftover from their grandmother's last visit. Not much, but enough that he could afford a hotdog for them to share.

He continued down the street towards the library, the snow crunching beneath the soles of his shoes. Beside him, his sister had started to fall behind, her movements slowed by a dull ache in her belly. At first it hadn't been so bad, but with every step the pain radiated outwards, piercing her side, until eventually Credence was forced give her a gentle tug in order to keep her moving.

"Almost there," said Credence, checking to make sure that she was alright. The little girl was bent over with one arm wrapped around her waist. Maybe she just needed to rest. After all, she was only a child, and it was a long walk to the library.

Then again, she might have been hungry. Chastity had barely touched her breakfast, not that Credence could blame her. You could only eat peas for so long before the body began to crave proper nourishment.

They reached the library a short while later, only to discover the fountain had frozen solid during the previous snowstorm. The wooden benches were covered in a layer of white, with a small scattering of pigeons pecking away at some breadcrumbs on the ground. But despite all this the hotdog vendor had still taken his cart out into the cold, and was standing with a smile on his face next to the frozen fountain.

It was a blessed sight indeed, lifting Credence's spirits as he stopped to brush the snow off one of the benches. "I'm going to get us some food," he said, lifting his little sister up onto the nearest bench. He thought this might improve her mood a little, but the girl was still apathetic, staring at the ground as though she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Chastity?" Credence looked at her with concern. "Chastity, a-are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Mm-hmm." The little girl nodded, studying the footprints in the snow.

Her brother knelt beside her in the snow, lifting a hand and brushing her soft, strawberry blond curls out of her face. Her silence was troubling, as was her sudden loss of interest in food. But aside from a glossy sheen covering her pale blue eyes, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her.

"Wait here." Credence stood up and walked over to the vendor, taking a moment to count the change in his hand. He placed the money on the counter, paying for a hotdog before returning and taking a seat on the bench. "Do you want some?" he asked, offering her some of his lunch.

Chastity lifted her head, looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. She could smell the ketchup and fried onions, a scent which, under normal circumstances, would have made her mouth water. But on this particular morning it had the opposite effect, turning her stomach and making her want to vomit.

"I'm not hungry." She shook her head and scooted sideways across the bench, her arms curling around her torso.

"A-are you sure?" Credence persisted. "You know that when we go home we'll have nothing but pea soup and dampish bread."

"I'm sure," Chastity told him, her gaze returning to the snow beneath her feet.

His shoulders sinking, Credence withdrew the offering and took a bite of his lunch, savoring the taste. It had been so long since they last had something to eat other than pea soup. And with the last of his money spent, they weren't likely to see another hotdog or piece of candy until their grandmother sent them some money with the next birthday card.

"I guess we should get to work then," he said halfheartedly, looking towards the library. Credence finished the last of his hotdog, brushed the crumbs off his shirt and dropped the paper carton in the garbage bin. "Come on, Chastity. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can go home."

.oOo.

By the time they returned home, Credence's little sister could barely walk, her steps faltering as they approached the church. They were nearing the double doors when the girl began to moan, clutching her stomach and sinking towards the ground.

"Chastity," Credence murmured, lifting her up and holding her against his chest. "Please, Chastity. You know you can tell me if something is wrong. I'm not like Ma," he added, hearing her fearful mewling. "I won't get mad at you, Chastity. I'm not going t-to hurt you."

His voice trailed off into silence, rubbing her back as she sniffled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. It was obvious that something was bothering her, but she was too afraid to speak, knowing that they'd have to deal with their mother if she admitted she wasn't well.

The boy sighed, then turned and looked around. Mary Lou had arrived home earlier in the day. He could hear her moving around inside, the sound of clinking glass mingling with the noise of running water. At least they weren't late, he thought. Because if they were, Mary Lou would probably whip him with his belt for not bringing his sister home in time for dinner.

He carefully repositioned his sister, holding her gently while reaching for the doorknob.

"Ma?" Credence called out, the door squealing on its rusty hinges.

Though his voice carried throughout the house, there wasn't a sound that followed, making Credence feel as though a lead weight had dropped into the pit of his stomach. With his luck, Mary Lou would probably blame him for Chastity's illness, saying that he never should have taken her out in the cold.

"Ma, we're home." Credence took a step forward, his sister clinging to his chest. "Ma, I'm sorry but I don't think Chastity is feeling well. I... I think something is wrong."

Credence froze when he caught sight of their mother standing in the hallway, his heart pounding in his throat.

"Are you quite sure?" asked Mary Lou, finally breaking the silence. She approached her children and placed the back of her hand on Chastity's forehead. "She doesn't feel warm. Her face is a bit flushed, but I suspect that's from the cold." She considered him for a moment, glaring at her eldest child. "There's nothing wrong with her, is there?"

Credence looked at the floor, trembling under her fierce gaze. "No, Ma. I must have been mistaken."

"That's what I thought. But you mustn't lie, Credence. You know what happens to liars and sinners. And I'll not tolerate such behavior in this house."

This time Credence didn't speak. He just wanted to leave before she made him take off his belt.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Mary Lou continued. "Now go and wash up. I'll have everything on the table in a minute."

.oOo.

Dinner passed without incident, the little girl swallowing a few mouthfuls of peas before pushing her plate away. Credence tried encouraging her to eat, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. No matter what he said, no matter how many times he asked politely, Chastity refused to finish her dinner.

"Wasteful," Mary Lou muttered, clearing the dishes from the table. "Ungrateful girl. You'll have double tomorrow, and you'll not leave the table until you've eaten everything on your plate."

"Ma," Credence began hesitantly, seeing the way Chastity sniffled and held her stomach.

The dull ache she'd been experiencing throughout the day had gradually worsened, becoming sharper and deeper, stabbing her insides as she doubled over in her seat. But Mary Lou, with a frown upon her face and an armload of dirty dishes, continued to ignore her children.

Credence gave their mother one last desperate look, her back towards them as she placed the dishes in the sink. If Mary Lou wasn't going to take care of her daughter, then Credence would have to do his best to look after her. But what on earth was bothering the poor child?

"Come on, Chastity," Credence murmured, finally giving up and turning towards the staircase. "I'll help you get ready for bed. Maybe tomorrow you'll start feeling better."

He forced a smile on his face, not wanting his sister to feel as though she was alone, unloved and unwanted by every member of her family. Surprisingly, she managed to return his affection, the faintest of smiles forming on her lips. She then followed her brother upstairs, grateful that she had someone who still cared about her.


	2. Comforting Embrace

Credence fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning as the long hours of the night slowly passed. Entwined in his bedsheets, his mind started replaying images from earlier in the day, his adoptive mother looming over him in the darkness of his dreams.

_"There's nothing wrong with her, is there? Ungrateful girl. Wasteful. But you mustn't lie, Credence."_

Of course he was wrong. Mary Lou never listened to her children, preferring to silence their complaints with the swing of a belt. But if he was right and nothing was done about it, what then? What would happen if Chastity's illness got worse?

His heart was beating faster now, the sound of Chastity's voice reaching him in his sleep. He was falling from his bed when he heard her call his name, waking with a start as he struck the hardwood floor.

Outside his window the winter winds were howling, the derelict building creaking and groaning in the night. He could just make out the faint scratching of mice scurrying beneath the floorboards, but his sister didn't make a sound, leaving him to wonder if he'd imagined it.

"Chastity," Credence muttered, wriggling out of the sheets that tangled around his waist. He rolled over onto his back, grunting and kicking his feet, until the ragged fabric fell to the floor.

His first thought was to reach his sister as quickly as possible. But their mother was a dreadful woman, and once you were sent to bed nothing short of a diarrhea attack would grant access to the halls. This meant that Credence had to tread lightly, avoiding the creaking floorboards as he crept out of his room.

He cautiously entered the hall, listening intently for any sign of noise coming from his sister's bedroom. One minute ticked by on the grandfather clock, then another, the chime that followed startling the boy as it announced the hour at two in the morning.

His hand flew to his chest, gasping and looking wildly about in the dark. If that had been his mother, Credence surely would have lost it, his physical form collapsing in on itself as he dissolved into a billowing cloud of smoke.

He pressed his back against the wall, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. He was starting to consider going back to his room when a whisper of sound reached his ears.

"Chastity?" he said softly, looking in the direction of her room.

It took a bit of effort to force himself to move, his limbs stiffening with anxiety. He crossed the hallway as quickly and quietly as he could, turning the doorknob and pausing in the doorway.

His sister had curled in on herself, shaking and sobbing beneath a mound of blankets on the bed. She looked up when she heard the door open, her eyes rimmed in red, unable to see past the tangle of hair that fell forward into her face.

Credence approached the bed, stopping briefly to switch on the light. "Chastity," he murmured, kneeling beside her and brushing the hair out of her face. He could see that her forehead was glistening with sweat, her features flushed from the intensity of her fever.

The little girl opened her mouth to speak, only managing a feeble whimper before her crying resumed.

Torn by indecision, his thoughts began to race. Chastity needed someone to care for her, and although their mother was basically useless in these situations, he could at least try to make his sister a little more comfortable.

"It's okay, Chastity," said Credence, smoothing her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I'm going to take care of you. I just need to get some things first."

He left her room for only a moment, returning with a bowl of water and a washcloth. Chastity heard the bedsprings creak as he sat down beside her, bathing her face and neck with cool water. This seemed to restore her senses, her glazed eyes turning towards the sight of her brother's face.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Credence asked, his brow furrowing with concern. He took a moment to refresh the cloth on her forehead, dipping it in the bowl and wringing out the excess water. "If you tell me what's bothering you, then maybe I can help."

"It hurts, Credence," Chastity moaned. Her hand closed around the comforter, wadding it up in a ball over her abdomen. "My stomach hurts real bad."

A stomachache. So that's what was bothering her. But it didn't explain the fever, not unless she'd contracted food poisoning from their mother's less than palatable cooking. Of course, if this were true, Credence would have been sick as well, seeing as how they had eaten the same thing for breakfast.

"Credence," the little girl whimpered, a greenish tinge discoloring her cheeks. "I'm.. I think... gonna be sick..." The rest of her sentence was lost amid a violent spray of fluid, leftover pea soup and partially digested oatmeal spattering the floor beside the bed.

Credence shot up off the bed, moving quickly to avoid the watery substance. When he chanced a look back, he saw his sister retching and leaning over the edge of the mattress.

It was an awful sight, watching her empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor. But he couldn't just leave her, not when she needed him so much. He refused to be like their mother. And so he tentatively stepped over the puddle of vomit, returning to her side and rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's okay," he said gently, carefully positioning the child so that he could hold her against his chest. "It's okay, Chastity. It happens to everyone sometimes."

The little girl was crying harder than ever, tears streaming down her face as he rocked her in his arms. He was going to have to clean the mess on the floor, but for now she was his top priority, refusing to let go until her crying began to subside.

There was really nothing else he could do at this point. And if Mary Lou walked in, what would he say to her? How would she react? Credence didn't really want to think about it, knowing that he would be severely punished for one reason or another.

Eventually his sister began to settle, her eyelids drooping as she slumped against his chest. Credence breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that maybe she was past the worst of it. But when he tried placing her on the mattress, this subtle movement caused the pain to intensify, piercing her side like an iron poker.

She gave voice to a harsh cry, the noise startling her brother, who by now was at his wits end, not knowing what to do for his ailing sister.

Credence gently shushed her, stroking her hair and muttering words of comfort. When he felt certain it was safe to leave her unattended for a couple minutes, Credence headed for the door, gathering a mop and bucket from the closet in the hallway. He was in the process of pouring the dirty mop water in the toilet when the bathroom door opened, his mother's shadow falling across the floor.

"Credence, what are you doing?" Mary Lou asked, speaking in a voice of deathly calm.

The boy froze, his heart beating a fierce tempo against his ribs. In a normal family the appearance of a parent was usually a welcome sight, offering comfort and reassurance when things were at their worst. But those were two things Credence had never associated with Mary Lou, her tone demanding an answer as she glared at him from the doorway.

"Chastity is sick," Credence began, his voice trembling with fear. "Sh-she had an accident. I was just trying to clean everything up and take care of her."

"This again?" Mary Lou huffed, throwing her arms up in frustration. "I saw her during dinner and she was perfectly fine."

Her son winced, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his head.

"What do you hope to gain from lying?" she continued, taking a step towards her son. "Skipping out on church perhaps? Or maybe you'd rather stay home with your sister instead of distributing leaflets."

There was a half second pause before her hand shot out, her son panicking, dropping the bucket and running for the door. He managed to make it five steps before she seized hold of his wrist, squeezing hard enough to bruise the delicate tissues.

"Ma, please. I'm not lying," said Credence, cowering before Mary Lou.

"Be quiet!" Mary Lou shouted, slapping him across the face. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Credence sank to the floor on one knee. He twisted his arm, trying to escape, and felt something tear along the inside of his wrist.

"It's four in the morning, you sniveling little brat! Far too late to be dealing with any of your nonsense. Now you are going straight to bed, Credence. And I'll have no more of these lies about your sister."

The boy whimpered and rubbed his aching wrist, watching as Mary Lou turned on heel and stormed out of the room. His shoulders sank and he looked down at the floor, sniffling and blinking back tears.

He tried so hard to be good, working in the church and caring for his little sister. He knew that Chastity didn't have anyone else she could turn to, and there were times he wondered if they were better off than the orphans on the street.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Credence got to his feet and picked up the bucket. He returned the mop and bucket to the hall closest, feeling his mother's eyes boring a hole through his back. She wouldn't let him check on his sister, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Mary Lou grabbed him by the hair, pulling sharply and yanking his head back.

"Go to bed!" she hissed in his ear, her fingernails digging into his scalp. "I won't tell you again, Credence."

She shoved him towards the door, and if he'd been younger she would have followed this with a swat on the rear. Nowadays she had other tools in her arsenal, preferring to use them in place of swatting and shouting. It was for this reason that Credence quickly retreated to his room, grateful that he was able to avoid further punishment.

.oOo.

When morning came Chastity was still in bed, her brother rising early to check on her. He was halfway to her room when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his mother steering him towards the staircase.

"There's work to be done," she reminded him, her harsh tone leaving no room for argument. "I've just started making breakfast, and the children should be along any minute now."

Credence said nothing, following his mother downstairs and into the kitchen. He took his place at the distribution table, smelling pea soup and dampish bread sitting on the counter.

Mary Lou wasn't likely to forget about Chastity's refusal to eat, stating that she would have an extra helping of peas in the morning, and that she must eat every morsel of food that was put in front of her. Not that she needed more of their mother's rancid vegetables. She needed something mild, like chicken broth. And maybe some crackers to settle her stomach. But how was Credence going to convince Mary Lou to let her have something other than peas and dampish bread?

"Credence!" Mary Lou snapped her fingers, pointing at the steaming pot of pea soup on the stove. "Get to work."

The boy hesitated, keeping his head down as he rolled up his sleeve. He could see that there was a significant amount of bruising on his wrist, the painful swelling preventing him from using his left hand. Credence had no choice but to switch to using his other hand, and before long he was ladling a generous portion of pea soup into the bowls that lined the counter.

He continued dishing out an extra serving to each of the children who stood in line, until there was very little soup left in the pot. He knew that he was taking a serious risk, and that his mother typically counted every serving if she thought he was handing out too much. But when he glanced in her direction, he saw Mary Lou lift a hand, covering her mouth and yawning.

"Troublesome boy," she muttered under her breath.

After an hour of repeating this process, Credence heard the ladle scraping against the bottom of the pot, the noise drawing his mother's attention.

"There must have been more children coming through here than usual," she said, eyeing the thin layer of soup at the bottom of the pot.

"Ma, can I bring Chastity her breakfast?" Credence asked, hoping that his plan had worked.

"I suppose," Mary Lou replied, a hint of irritation in her voice. "But I don't want you taking too long in there. I want you out here washing dishes, Credence. And when you've finished with that, we need to sort the leaflets and make sure there's enough for distribution."

"Yes, Ma." Credence opened the cupboard and removed a metal tray. "I won't be long. I promise."

He poured the remaining soup into a bowl. Then, before his mother had time to notice, Credence swiped a packet of crackers and ducked out of the kitchen.

When he reached his sister's bedroom, Credence called out gently, his shoulder against the door, pushing it open. "I brought you something to eat, Chastity. It's just the usual pea soup, but I managed to bring you something else, too."

Credence backed into the room, turning slowly to avoid spilling the liquid in the bowl. He had hoped to find his sister in better health, thinking that maybe the worst of it had passed during the night. But as he approached the bed, he could see that her face was still flushed, her chest rising and falling with slow, shallow breaths.

He moved to sit beside her, placing the tray on the nightstand. "Chastity, are you awake? C-can you hear me?" He placed the back of his hand against her cheek, a frown tugging on his lips.

Chastity stirred, but did not open her eyes.

His anxiety mounting, Credence slid his hand beneath her back, lifting her off the pillow. "Chastity, please," he murmured, watching as her head lolled to the side. "Come on, you have to say something."

He held his breath, praying for some sort of response, but the child had gone limp in his arms.

If she didn't wake up, if he had to call their mother, would she finally believe him? Would she even care?

There had been several times when Mary Lou had stood by and done nothing, watching as her son collapsed to the floor of the church. Even now, though it had been several years since the incident during his mother's Easter sermon, Credence could still remember twitching and convulsing amid a crowd of frightened onlookers, his mother screaming that her child was possessed. It never occurred to her that he might be ill and in need of medical attention, which is exactly what his grandmother spouted as she lifted him off the floor.

"It's a fever, Mary Lou!" Jeanne shot back, ignoring her daughter's asinine ramblings. "And if you knew a thing or two about parenting, you could see that."

He remembered the way she held him, the sound of her voice barely reaching him through a haze of fever and confusion. The next thing he knew Jeanne was lowering him into the bathtub, the lukewarm water coming up to his chin, helping to lower his temperature.

These memories made him realize that there was only one thing left to do. Credence was going to have to call Mary Lou's mother and ask her to come over. She was the only one who actually cared about the children. And maybe, if it wasn't too late, she could do something for the poor girl before things got worse.


	3. Here When You Need Me

"Grandma?" Credence anxiously coiled the phone cord around his fingers, hoping that his mother wouldn't walk in and catch him on the phone with Jeanne. "It's me again, Grandma. I... I need your help."

Jeanne yawned, the voice on the other end sounding rather groggy. "Pardon me, Credence. It's quite early, and I've just settled down for my morning cup of tea." A pause, followed by a sip and the sound of tinkling china. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"It's Chastity, Grandma. S-she's very sick. I was awake half the night with her. She's... she's burning up. I can't even get her to respond."

"And your mother hasn't done anything to help the poor child?"

"No." Credence twisted the cord tighter, his hands trembling. "She doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm making it up as an excuse to stay home and do nothing. She won't even look in on her to see how she's doing."

"Alright. Give me twenty minutes to get dressed and make myself look presentable. I'll be there as soon as I can. And if her fever gets too high, you may have to put her in the bathtub, Credence. Do you think you can do that?"

Credence hesitated before answering. "I don't know if Ma will let me..."

"Make that ten minutes." There was a brief clattering of plates as Jeanne finished the last of her tea and began clearing away the dishes. "Take care, Credence. I'll be with you shortly."

There was a soft click as Credence hung up, followed by a weary sigh. It was more than an hour's drive from Jeanne's house, and Chastity was still feverish and lethargic.

"Chastity," Credence whispered, lowering his head and staring at the floor in silence.

Distantly he was aware of hands, hugging himself tighter in the cold gloom of the early morning sunlight. They were his own but they felt strangely sperate, gripping tighter in an effort to stop the tremors that raced along his arms.

He felt ready to dissolve right then and there on the living room floor, each exhalation of breath chased by a spiral of smoke. Not that it would do him much good. For her sake, Credence had to remain calm, because right now he was all that she had, their mother still choosing to ignore the fact that her daughter was sick.

"Credence?" Mary Lou's voice, moving down the stairs and entering the living room. "Credence, what's the matter with you?"

Their eyes met, her gaze scrutinizing, somewhat fearful. She had noticed her son's sickly pallor, the color draining from his face and eyes, giving them a dull glassy appearance. But perhaps this was a good thing. Because if Mary Lou thought he was sick, he could always tell her that he caught something from Chastity. Then maybe their mother would finally help.

But that would be a lie, an actual lie. Or was it? Credence didn't fully understand the nature of his affliction. For all he knew this could be something that everyone had to live with. They were just better at coping with it than he was.

"Ma," Credence whimpered, already on the verge of collapse.

"Go to your room," Mary Lou ordered, this halfhearted command lacking its usual vigor. She motioned towards the staircase. "I want you out of my sight this instant."

Credence didn't argue with her. He was just thankful for the opportunity to leave.

He slipped past quietly, breaking into a run when his bedroom was within sight. She would probably scold him for running in the hall, but right now that didn't matter. He needed to escape as fast as he could, before he was overwhelmed by darkness.

The door closed behind him with a thud, his knees buckling as he sank to the floor. It was only with a great amount of effort that Credence managed to force himself into a sitting position, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

He leaned forward until his forehead was touching the floor, curling in on himself while taking several deep breaths. It was all he could do to keep from losing consciousness, breathing through the pain until he was dizzy from hyperventilating.

'I won't be able to help her if I pass out,' he thought, slumping sideways and leaning against the dresser.

With the last of his strength, Credence reached for the doorknob and used it to pull himself up onto his feet. His vision blurring, he moaned and staggered towards the bed, hoping he could make it before falling flat on his face. Then came the sudden rush of wind, falling into darkness before he even closed his eyes.

Their voices joined as one, screaming in agony as magic flared to life within his blood. The roar of sound carried with it a violent surge of energy, causing the lights in the hallway to flicker.

His mother, terrified by what she saw, felt the vibrations in the walls and floor, her eyes widening as the ground beneath her feet shook with unwavering intensity. Then came the sound of books falling from the shelves, and drinking glasses rattling in the cupboard, with several of these objects exploding in midair as they were hurled across the room.

Was it any wonder why she didn't want to check on her daughter? Mary Lou already had one child who was on the verge of self destructing, and she really didn't want to know if her daughter shared in his affliction.

Fortunately, the incident was quick to pass, leaving the boy in a state of complete exhaustion.

His consciousness fading, Credence lost track of time, lying in a stupor atop the covers on his bed. He could have sworn it was only a second, maybe a minute or two before his senses returned, leaving him to wonder how much time had passed and if his grandmother had arrived yet.

He rose from his bed with all the grace of a newborn fawn, his legs shaking, barely supporting his weight. Moving carefully across the room, Credence stopped beside his bedroom window. Sure enough, there was Jeanne's car parked outside in the driveway.

His spirits lifted at the sight of it. Finally, he was going to get help, and maybe Chastity would be alright.

Credence raced to greet her at the door, stumbling in his haste and tripping on the stairs. Instinctively he reached out with his left hand, gripping the banister to prevent himself from falling. This resulted in a shooting pain spreading throughout his injured wrist.

A sharp cry pierced the silence, his fingers slipping from the banister. Credence fell forward, colliding with the warmth of his grandmother's fur coat, the softness of her collar brushing against his cheek.

And in that moment time stood still, his heart racing, her breath against his collarbone, whispering his name. She shifted position, one hand cradling the back of his head, still muttering his name, over and over.

"Good heavens, Credence," Jeanne said, sounding slightly breathless. "You gave me such a scare." She released him, keeping her hands on his shoulders while looking him over from head to toe. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm alright, Grandma," Credence replied, his voice somewhat timid. It was a great relief to see her standing in the hallway, but at the same time he knew he had to hide his injuries, his eyes darting towards his wrist to make sure the bruises weren't showing above his sleeve.

"Mother," Mary Lou began, trying and failing to force a smile on her face. Instead, she only managed to look as though she were severely constipated. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"You don't know?" Jeanne queried, her lips twisting in an expression of deep disgust. "You really have no idea why your son called me over, Mary Lou?"

Mary Lou was dumbfounded, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

Jeanne placed her hand on Credence's back. "I need to see her at once. Please, lead the way."

Credence wasted no time taking her upstairs. He was halfway to his sister's bedroom when he felt the cold weight of dread drop into the pit of his stomach, causing him to stop outside her door.

"Is something the matter, Credence?" Jeanne asked, her grandson standing with his hand on the doorknob.

If anything happened to her, if Chastity had slipped into unconsciousness, convulsing in the throes of fever and sickness... How easily a child could pass away, her mother never knowing, never caring, going out and adopting another as if they meant nothing and could easily be replaced.

Credence bowed his head, swallowing hard and gathering his strength. A whispered prayer crept across his lips, and slowly he turned the doorknob, hoping against hope that Chastity was still alive and breathing.

The door cracked open, his grandmother hurrying past and kneeling beside the child's bed. "You poor dear," she whispered gently. "How long has she been like this?" Jeanne asked, her eyes never leaving the child's face.

"Since yesterday morning," said Credence, coming forward and standing at the foot of the bed. "She refuses to eat. Sh-she didn't even want the hotdog I bought with the last of my birthday money."

This alone was cause for concern, his grandmother turning to him with a look of stunned disbelief.

"I tried bringing her something for breakfast," Credence continued, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the floor. It was hard to shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong, that he would be punished for actions. But this was Jeanne he was dealing with, not Mary Lou. And Jeanne would never harm the children, especially not when one of them was sick. "That's when she became unresponsive, so I decided to call for help."

"I see." Jeanne looked around the room. "Credence, do you have a thermometer? I want to check that her temperature isn't too high."

Her grandson squirmed uncomfortably. "I... I dont know," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "Ma doesn't really do much for us when we're sick."

Jeanne huffed out an irritated sigh, rolling her eyes and moving away from the bed. "Wait here, Credence. I'll go have a look."

The situation was dreadful, one child suffering from some sort of illness, her brother too afraid to speak up and ask their mother for help. It was a sorry sight indeed, one that ignited a fury in Mary Lou's mother.

"Mary Lou!" Jeanne hollered, one hand on the railing as she moved downstairs. Her daughter, who was still standing by the door trying to process what had taken place, turned at the sound of her name. "You call this parenting? My granddaughter is ill and my grandson is scared out of his wits. And it's all because of you!" she said, poking her daughter in the chest with her index finger.

"Mother, please," Mary Lou said, her temper flaring. "You don't live with Credence. You haven't been around him long enough to know the sort of trouble he gets into."

Jeanne's eyebrows lifted towards her hairline. "Really now? You expect me to believe such nonsense? Oh, not likely, Mary Lou! Not when you've got him so frightened the boy can hardly speak."

"It's for his own good, you see," Mary Lou insisted. "I can't have him speaking with the devil's tongue, spewing lies and nonsense like he did during the Easter gathering."

"He was sick! Honestly, Mary Lou, you can't go around thinking everything he does is a sign of demonic possession. And now that my granddaughter is ill, what are you going to tell me? That she's possessed as well?"

Mary Lou was silent, mulling things over while fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. "I have yet to see proof of such illness," she said, causing her mother to cry out in frustration.

"Fine. Leave it," Jeanne spat in annoyance. "I'll take care of the child myself. But don't think we're done with this, Mary Lou. We are going to have a serious discussion once my granddaughter is well again."

.oOo.

Jeanne returned a short while later, having finished her search of the bathroom. She had been forced to dig through an accumulation of objects in the bathroom drawers, a flurry of leaves fluttering out of the medicine cabinet and hitting her in the face. It was a curious sight, one that left her more than a little confused. But in the end she had found what she was looking for.

She took a seat beside the little girl, her grandson sitting at the foot of the bed, acting as though he'd become fascinated with his shoelaces.

"Come on now," Jeanne said, trying to coax her granddaughter into opening her mouth. "Open up for grandma. This will only take a moment, I promise."

Jeanne carefully placed the thermometer under Chastity's tongue, then frowned when she read the results. "One hundred and three. That's definitely not what I was hoping for." She looked back at her grandson. "Credence, can you please bring her a glass of water? I don't want this little one getting dehydrated."

Credence nodded and rose from the bed, leaving her alone with his sister. But if they thought it would be a simple matter of giving the child a glass of water and having her drink it, they were sadly mistaken.

When Credence returned with a glass of water from the kitchen, his grandmother had to offer some assistance, lifting Chastity's head off the pillow and holding the glass to her lips.

"Not too quickly now," Jeanne said, smiling at the positive response. "That's it. Just take small sips, Chastity."

The little girl drank like she hadn't seen water for over a month, but even that came back up a short while later. If anything, this only seemed to make the situation worse.

Jeanne placed a bucket beside the bed, holding Chastity's hair back as she expelled a rancid mass of greenish bile. This incident repeated itself three times, prompting Credence to reveal more about his sister's illness. He explained that she had thrown up during the night, and that Mary Lou had been furious with him for waking her up, never thinking that something might actually be wrong with her daughter.

"Is there anything else?" Jeanne asked, concerned not only for her granddaughter's well being but for Credence as well.

She scanned the palms of his hands for signs of abuse, noting the discoloration on his wrist from where Mary Lou had bruised his arm. When Credence saw what she was doing, he tugged on sleeve, avoiding eye contact as he began to speak.

"She says her stomach hurts, Grandma. She was crying so hard, I think that might have been what made her throw up. Then I tried holding her, thinking it would help. But she kept crying and I didn't know what else to do."

The poor boy sounded so hopeless. He let go of his sleeve and let his arms hang limp at his sides, sniffling and wondering if life would ever improve for them.

Jeanne considered him for a moment, giving him a look of greatest sympathy. "This has gone on long enough, Credence. I'm going to call the doctor, and I want you to stay with her until I get back."

"Thank you." It was all he could think to say, watching her rise and move towards the door.

He would have been happier if Jeanne could have raised them, feeding them decent food and offering plenty of love and affection. But for now this was the best life had to offer, his fear and anxiety preventing him from speaking out on the abuse he suffered at the hands of Mary Lou.


	4. Diagnosis

It was nearly noon when Jeanne placed a call to the local doctor, her grandson listening in on their conversation from the upstairs landing. He'd heard it all before during the Easter fiasco, only then he had been a small boy, no more than four years old when Jeanne rushed to his side.

He imagined it would be much the same, his grandmother nodding, listening and writing down what type of medicine and supplies she would need. Then she would come upstairs and ask Credence to stay with Chastity while she went to the store to stock up on everything they needed.

If only it were that simple.

Jeanne started towards the child's bedroom when her daughter confronted her on the stairs, wanting to know what had been said over the phone. Though by now Jeanne had little interest in giving her daughter an update on the situation.

"Why should it concern you?" Jeanne asked, pausing with one hand on the banister. "After all, you've hardly been a mother to them in all the years they've been here. And don't you give me any nonsense about there being nothing wrong with her," she added, holding up a finger in her daughter's face.

Mary Lou quickly shut her mouth, taking a moment to rethink what she was going to say.

"Despite what you may think, I am concerned, mother. Simply because I do not know what is bothering her. For all I know she could be like her brother. In which case, I hardly think a medical doctor would be best the choice."

Jeanne folded her arms across her chest. "Then what do you suggest, Mary Lou? Go on then," she said with nod, motioning towards the child's bedroom. "Tell me what you would do for her."

"Prayer is always good," Mary Lou suggested. "No matter what ails her, you can't deny the power of prayer and its ability to help those who are suffering."

"No, I cannot," Jeanne said slowly, carefully weighing her words. "Which is why I've been praying for you and your family for quite some time now." She moved past her daughter and continued up the stairs. "The doctor will be here in about forty minutes," she added, not bothering to look back at her daughter. "You'd better hope Chastity can wait that long."

.oOo.

They said forty minutes, but in Credence's mind the wait seemed much longer. He began to pace the floor in front of his sister's window, his grandmother sitting beside Chastity in a chair next to the bed. Every now and then he would stop beside the window, breathing slowly in an effort to remain calm.

'It's better not to draw attention to it,' he thought miserably, the parasite squirming beneath his skin. He couldn't take the focus off his sister. She was far more important, even though Credence felt as though he were on the verge of nervous collapse.

"Credence?" His grandmother's voice, seemingly distant.

The boy lifted his head, inhaling a deep, shuddering breath. He rubbed his stomach with one hand, thinking that maybe, if he applied some pressure to the area above his navel, the Obscurus might retreat behind his kidneys and leave him alone for a while.

"Credence, are you feeling alright?" Jeanne asked.

"Of course," Credence lied, his trembling hands gripping the windowsill. "J-just nuh-nerves," he stuttered.

Seeing her grandson's distress, Jeanne abandoned her post and went to stand beside him. "There there now," she said gently, placing her arm around him. "Everything is going to be alright. She's in God's hands, Credence. And the Lord has never let us down before."

"I know," Credence muttered thickly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's just that I... I don't know why Ma doesn't listen to me. I was only trying to help. She... she's my baby sister, Grandma. I don't want to lose her." His voice cracked, finally breaking down in tears as Jeanne pulled him close.

Together they stood, side by side in pale winter sunlight, with Jeanne rubbing Credence's back as he silently wept. It wasn't until they heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway that they finally came apart.

"Here, Credence." Jeanne reached into her pocket and removed a paisley print handkerchief. "Dry your eyes, dear. It's going to be alright, I promise." She smiled at him, handing over the delicate piece of fabric before leaving to fetch the doctor.

Fearing that he might get in the way, Credence decided to leave when the doctor came upstairs. He blew his nose on the handkerchief, sniffing and wiping his eyes as the sound of footsteps approached the door.

'They probably don't want me in here,' Credence thought, ducking out into the hallway. He was nearing the staircase when the subtle sound of clinking metal caught his attention, triggering a memory of his previous encounter with Dr. Adams.

Credence had been eight years old at the time, brought in for surgery to have his adenoids removed. He still remembered how painful the procedure had been, the doctor carving out his internal organs without first administering the anesthetic. He remembered the taste of blood, swallowing enough of the warm, coppery substance that it made him want to vomit. Then, when it was all said and done, Mary Lou proceeded to drag him home, not bothering to drive or call a taxi to make the return trip any easier on the boy.

'But Chastity won't need an operation, will she?' Credence thought, nervously eyeing the doctor's little black bag. He could hear its contents shifting, moving against the smooth leather interior, and suddenly he felt as though he were going to be sick.

The door closed behind them with a snap, leaving Credence alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

Curious, the teenager tentatively approached his sister's bedroom, leaning in close with his ear to the door. There was a murmur of conversation on the other side, his sister descending into constant moaning when the doctor tested her abdomen for signs of tenderness.

It sounded like she was crying, her voice rising in a shrill and sudden scream that nearly startled her brother out of his skin. Of course, this did nothing to ease his anxiety. A person didn't scream like that unless something was seriously wrong.

His grandmother reappeared several minutes later, her expression grim.

"Credence, honey, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid the news isn't good," Jeanne said, trying to break it to him as gently as possible. "The doctor is saying that she has appendicitis. It will take a couple minutes to get everything sorted out, then he'll begin the operation once he's found a suitable location."

"What?" Credence's jaw dropped, a dozen thoughts racing through his mind all at once. "B-but that... that means s-she..." he choked out, his throat constricting with emotion. "She won't be given anything, will she? Like me?"

It took him several tries to finish his sentence, and even then he could barely force himself to speak. His grandmother, having had experience with Credence's odd manner of speech, was able to work out what he was saying.

"Credence, it isn't like that," she told him. "Your sister will be given chloroform to put her to sleep during the operation. It's what they do for certain procedures, ones that require a bit more work."

"Chloroform?" Credence echoed, not fully understanding what she meant. He was an intelligent boy, but his mother had sheltered him to the point where he knew very little about the world outside the church.

"Yes, dear." Jeanne nodded, hoping her explanation was enough to ease his mind. "The doctor pours it on a cloth and then you breathe in the fragrance. It isn't a pleasant smell, that I can say with certainty. But it makes it so you don't feel anything during the operation."

So there was a way, a method they hadn't told him about.

Credence was shaking from head to toe, a white glaze clouding his eyes as he looked up at her and said, "And they couldn't have given me any of that?"

Jeanne let out a sympathetic sigh, placing her arm around him and leading him downstairs. "Come now, sweetheart. Let grandma make you a hot beverage. It'll help soothe your nerves."

.oOo.

Before long Dr. Adams had transferred Chastity to the dining room table, forcing Jeanne and her grandson to vacate the premises. This did not sit well with Mary Lou, who had neatly stacked her leaflets and printing materials on the table, all of which had to be moved for the operation.

She let fly with a series of choice words for Dr. Adams, her mother taking her by the arm and quietly leading her to her room like she was five years old.

"Believe me, it's for the best," Jeanne said, her grandson sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, holding his cup of tea with both hands.

This was all so different from what he had experienced as a child. Credence had heard stories about the local doctor coming to your house, draping a sheet over the nearest table and getting on with it. But up until now he had never seen such a thing.

He glanced at the table, noticing that his mother's papers and machinery had been moved to the kitchen counter. He was about to take a sip of tea when he felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"It's alright, Credence," said Jeanne, her grandson shrinking away from her touch. It took a moment to remember who she was, his thoughts distant, barely connected to his physical body. "Chastity is going to be fine. But I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see this."

He allowed her to take him upstairs, the three of them sitting together in his sister's bedroom. Internally he had begun to shift and change, longing for the absence of thought that accompanied his ethereal form. If he could he would have morphed into a wisp of smoke and slipped beneath the cracks in the floorboards. However, this was not advisable, not with his mother and grandmother in the room.

Mary Lou also found it difficult to restrain herself, watching as shadows spread along the contours of Credence's face.

Without thinking, she grabbed her mother's arm, her son hunched over on the foot of the bed, staring at the floor. If she had waved a hand in front of his face, Credence wouldn't have moved, wouldn't have seen or cared. He was lost in the void of his own surreal existence, fighting a silent battle against the demons within.

But Jeanne, not knowing what had caused her daughter's anxiety, mistook this as a sign that she was worried about Chastity. She smiled a little, grateful that her daughter was finally showing some emotion, then pulled her into a comforting embrace.

She never knew how much her grandson wanted to explode, or that her daughter wanted to throw him on the floor, yank his belt off and beat him to within an inch of his life. All she saw was a family united in their concern for the little girl downstairs. And while that wasn't far from the truth, there was more going on in this household than she realized.


	5. Stories & Sleep

Chastity was returned to her room an hour later, tucked in comfortably and allowed to rest. It would be some time before she woke up from the anesthetic, her brother seated at the foot of the bed, watching her chest rise and fall with deep, easy breathing.

He was relieved to see that she was doing well, and that she didn't have to suffer through the pain he experienced. However, there was a small part of him that was envious of her sleep, knowing that she didn't have to bleed for half an hour while being drug home by their irate mother.

"Miss Barebone, I expect your daughter will make a full recovery," Dr. Adams announced, reaching for the clasp on his bag. "There are no complications whatsoever. And now that the procedure is complete, you can have a look at what was causing her discomfort, if you wish."

The doctor reached into his bag and brought out a small glass bottle containing Chastity's appendix.

Credence recoiled at the sight, feeling a strange mixture of curiosity and disgust. He wanted to look away, he really did. But there was something about this blackish, worm-like organ that drew his attention.

"Grandma," he said slowly, the gears already turning in his mind. "Do I have one of those inside of me?"

"Everybody has one," Jeanne replied.

"What's it for?"

"God works in mysterious ways," said Jeanne, which was her usual reply whenever she didn't know the answer to something.

Credence shifted slightly, looking rather uncomfortable. "How does it get infected, Grandma? Do you know?"

"The answer is simple, dear. You see, it's caused by toothbrush bristles." This she said without a moment's hesitation, continuing when no one in the room bothered to correct her. "Every time a bristle comes out and you swallow it, it sticks in your appendix and turns it rotten. That's why so many of our soldiers suffer from appendicitis. It's all those German spies sneaking hundreds of boxes of loose-bristled toothbrushes into our shops."

Credence felt his insides squirm, his Obscurus coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Is that really true?" he asked in a small, timid voice.

Jeanne nodded. "That is the truth, Credence. So let that be a lesson to you to never use an old toothbrush."

Credence was quiet, his gaze drifting towards the floor. It seemed unlikely that this was the cause of his illness, and yet he couldn't help wondering if his insides had soured, turned rotten by something as simple as a few lost bristles.

Whatever the cause, Credence was certain his mother wouldn't be of any help. She had proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was useless in terms of looking after her own children. Jeanne knew this as well, and it was for this reason that she decided to stay awhile, helping her granddaughter through the recovery process.

Credence, too, decided to pitch in and lend a hand, knowing that his little sister would need plenty of care and attention. What he didn't realize was that her recovery would be different from his own, as well as requiring more time and specialized care.

.oOo.

Like always, the first task involved Jeanne making a trip to the store to stock up on groceries. Credence welcomed the change in their diet, knowing that she would feed them well as long as she was staying with them.

"Honestly, mother," Mary Lou grumbled, dipping a slice of dampish bread into a bowl of pea soup. This limp morsel, now drenched in thick, greenish liquid, bent towards the bowl before breaking in two and landing in the soup. "I don't see anything wrong with their diet. After all it's got plenty of whole grains and vegetables," she said, motioning towards the bobbing bits of bread.

"It also contains a great deal of mold," her mother reminded her. "And I don't think the children should be eating hardboiled eggs that have been floating in the bathtub for a week."

Mary Lou huffed out an irritated sigh. "The one time I cook something other than pea soup and you still find a reason to complain."

Jeanne rolled her eyes and slipped into her coat. She knew there was no point in arguing with her daughter, so she closed the door behind her and headed down the street, determined to bring home some decent food for her grandchildren.

While Jeanne was away, Credence tried making his sister more comfortable by bringing her the spare pillow and blankets from his room. But even this task had to be carried out slowly and carefully, the little girl holding her stomach as she sat up in bed, allowing him to place his pillow on top of hers.

"Is that better now?" Credence asked.

A smile formed on her lips. "It's so soft and comfy," Chastity said, her voice low and groggy.

"I'm glad you think so," Credence said, moving to sit beside her. "Because doctor Adams said that you need complete bed rest for the next couple of days."

Her tired smile quickly faded. "But what'll I do while I'm in bed? I can't go outside and play. I can't do anything fun."

Credence couldn't help chuckling, her adorable pout forcing a smile on his face.

He looked around the room, seeing the bookshelves devoid of anything that could be considered proper reading material. "Maybe I could look for the books that Grandma used to read to me. I think they've been moved to the attic. But if I find them, I could read to you. That would be fun, right?"

Her answer was lost in a yawn, but Credence thought she looked happy with the idea of being read to.

Credence scooted across the mattress, holding the blanket and tucking it under her chin. "That's what Grandma did for me after my operation. She stayed with me in bed and read books to help me take my mind off things. We used to listen to the radio too. But you probably shouldn't be out of bed right now, so we can try that later when you're feeling up to it."

"You had an operation too, Credence?" The little girl blinked up at him, her eyebrows lifting towards her hairline.

"Yes, I did," he said slowly, not wanting to remember what he had gone through. "I was about your age. You were barely a year old at the time, so I don't think you could have remembered it."

"Did it hurt, Credence?"

Credence hesitated before speaking. "Yes, it did, Chastity. More than you could ever imagine. But I'm better now, and I'll never have to go through that again."

He sighed wearily and leaned against the headboard. In his mind he saw Jeanne carrying a tray laden with glasses of water, apple juice and strawberry flavored gelatin. She had always done her best to care for her family, and now it was his turn to take care of his little sister.

"Here, let me get under the covers with you," said Credence, pulling the blankets back and sliding under the comforter. The mattress creaked, sinking as he positioned himself on his side. "I don't need books to tell you a story. You'd be fine with hearing about when I was younger, right? You know, those things you were too little to remember."

Her eyes lit up and her smile returned, those bright blue orbs shining with curiosity.

And so he began his story, painting pictures of crystal gardens and magnificent flowers in bloom. He told her about their grandmother's perfect paradise, a jewel hidden in the outskirts of Manhattan, where she tended to her roses, daffodils and daisies.

He told her about the fruit trees that grew there, and how their grandmother would lift him up, the little boy laughing and smiling in summer sun, reaching for a ripe plum and snatching it off the branches. He talked about eating lemon ice and running through the sprinklers, and as his little sister fell asleep, she began to dream of all the wonderful things he had told her.

"I'm sure Grandma will let you visit when you're feeling better," said Credence, lifting a hand and brushing the hair out of her face. "We can both go, and we can help her plant flowers in the springtime."

Chastity muttered something in her sleep, her brother leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Chastity. I'm here if you need me." And with that he too fell asleep, nestled in warmth and comfort while the snows accumulated outside the window.


End file.
